Do or DIe
by Rikuo Nurarihyon
Summary: Buat dia jatuh cinta, segel kekuatannya, lalu hidup bahagia. Secara sederhana begitu. Full Summary inside.


Naruto : Disclaimer Masasshi Kishimoto

Do or Die Prolog

Spacequake? adalah nama sebuah kajadian misterius di mana sebuah gedung, area tertentu, dan bahkan kota secara aneh lenyap begitu saja diiringi semacam gempa kecil.

Penyebabnya? enam belas tahun yang lalu banyak orang yang memberikan teori-teori untuk menjelaskan kejadian ini, tapi semuanya tidak ada yang berhasil mengungkap secara jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hipotesis normal tidak akan berguna karena penyebab kejadian itu adalah makhluk biologis dimensi lain yang secara acak muncul di suatu tempat. Dan kemunculanyalah yang memicu terjadinya spacequake.

Spirit? Seperti yang sudah ditulis di atas. Mereka adalah mahuk dari dimensi lain, selain kemuculan mereka yang menimbulkan masalah mereka juga mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa digunakan untuk menghancurkan apa saja yang mengganggunya. Sebab mereka mempunyai kekuatan maha dasyat itu, manusia mengecap mereka sebagai pembawa bencana dan dengan cara apapun harus dimusnahkan.

Untuk mengatasi masalah itu sebuah tim khusus dibentuk di semua negara, mereka bernama AST.

AST? Adalah singkatan dari Anti Spirit Team. Dengan menggunakan Realizer mereka bisa memiliki kekuatan yang jauh melampaui manusia biasa untuk melawan spirit. Bisa dibilang mereka itu adalah penyihir di era modern yang menggunakan sains.

Realizer? Sebuah perangkat yang dibuat berdasarkan dua ilmu yang saling bertentangan, sains dan sihir. Alat itu dikatakan mampu mengubah imajinasi menjadi kenyataan serta memberikan kekuatan abnormal pada penggunanya. Meski resiko otak kelebihan beban sangat besar, tapi pengaplikasianya dalam penanganan kasus spirit tetap dipertahankan. Demi menyamai kekuatan spirit yang begitu besarnya, mau tidak mau mereka harus menanggung resiko itu.

Lalu? Di antara dua pihak yang saling serang itu ada sekumpulan orang yang menamakan dirinya sebagai LWS.

LWS? Live With Spirit, sebuah organisasi yang dibangun oleh sekumpulan orang kurang kerjaan yang tidak ingin menanganai masalah spirit dengan cara kekerasan. Mereka ingin spirit bisa hidup berdampingan dengan manusia tanpa ada gesekan. Mereka adalah organisasi yang mencoba mengadakan rekonsiliasi dengan spirit. Misi mereka adalah, membuat spirit senang dan hidup dengan damai bersama manusia.

Aku? Uzumaki Naruto, kelas dua SMU. Tinggi, berat, otak, dan wajah semuanya rata-rata. Punya adik perempuan yang entah bagaimana caranya adalah komandan LWS. Lalu aku juga menjadi anggota dari organisasi aneh itu untuk mengerjakan sebuah tugas yang katnya hanya aku saja yang bisa.

Tugasku di sana? Di atas sudah diceritakan kalau yang jadi masalah terbesar dari keberadaan spirit adalah kemunculan dan kekuatan mereka yang terlalu besar sehingga membuat kerusakan bukanlah hal yang jarang terjadi. Sesuai dengan misi LWS, aku adalah seorang mediator yang menjadi jembatan antara manusia dengan spirit.

Kenapa aku? Meski misalnya aku dengan entah cara apa berhasil membuat spirit percaya dengan manusi dan ingin hidup dengan damai. Tetap saja ada satu masalah yang akan menjadi penghambat terbesar hubungan manusia-spirit. Kekuatan mereka, karena hal itu selain mereka bisa merusak sestuatu dengan mudah juga akan membuat mereka terus diincar oleh AST. Karena itulah aku direkrut ke dalam organisasi ini.

Aku tidak tahu persisnya, tapi mereka bilang kalau aku punya kekuatan untuk menyegel kekuatan spirit ke dalam diriku.

Jika kekuatan mereka sudah tidak ada lagi maka masalah akan selesai, mereka tidak bisa membuat kerusakan, AST tidak akan memburu mereka untuk dibunuh, dan manusia bisa hidup dengan damai bersama spirit.

Kedengarannya seperti kisah yang akan berakhir dengan semua orang bahagia. Memang begitu sih, tapi prosesnyalah yang membuatku sedikit bermasalah.

Untuk menyegel kekuatan dari para spirit mereka harus benar-benar percaya padaku dan secara psikologis tertarik padaku, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah sebagai proses final untuk menyegel kekuatan mereka aku harus.

Aku susah mengatakannya, bahkan memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku malu. Bagaimana ya, aku harus melakukan kontak fisik dengannya. Tentu yang kumaksud dengan kontak fisik bukanlah sesuatu yang ekstrim, tapi sesuatu yang memalukan.

Aku harus mencium mereka.

Jadi, kau tahu kan? Sederhananya aku harus membuat para spirit jatuh cinta padaku lalu aku akan menciumnya dan kekuatan merekapun akan tersegel. Tolong jangan samakan ini dengan cerita snow white karena kau bukanlah pangeran tampan berkuda putih.

Pengalamanku untuk masalah seperti ini adalah nol, kemampuanku untuk berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis adalah sangat jelak, wajahku? Tolong jangan bicarakan yang satu ini.

Semua hal-hal fantastis itu dimulai beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku sedang mencari adikku saat sebuh spacequake terjadi, dan tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di tengah perterungan antara AST dan Spirit.

* * *

Sekedar catatan, secara sederhana. Si main chara akan menalkulan cewek yang berbeda setelah beberapa chapter.


End file.
